The Unbroken Bond
by ExpressLover22
Summary: Sometimes you can't deny fate when love is the problem and solution to everything.


**Hey guys came up with another LULI story, this was pretty much a one-shot or if you like I might make a story counting on the reviews I receive.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail Hiro does, if I owned it then the ships would have already been together.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"When it comes to life, we spin our own yarn, and where we end up is really, in fact, where we always intended to be."  
― **Julia Glass**

So Lisanna Strauss knew she was different from her sister she didn't feel the same way towards men like Mirajane it wasn't like she wanted her life to be like this, it just was a choice that she made. Most might ask her has any cute boys ask her out or is she dating Natsu since they were so close when they were young before her suppose death 2 years ago. She did care for Natsu that much is true, but she never had like him in the way people thought she did.

Most of time Lisanna guessed it started when she returned from Edolas back to Earthland, everything was going great. Fairy Tail had partied for a week on her return, she got to see her old friends, even tell them stories about her trip in Edolas for those 2 years, but it still wasn't the same. After the celebration of her return was over, her sister had asked if she had met any cute guys in Edolas or was she going to go out with Natsu. The question hit Lisanna like a bag of bricks, she quickly tried to divert the question, by telling Mirajane she wasn't ready for a relationship yet.

Lisanna knew that when she had returned that her siblings would never accept her being a lesbian, it wasn't her fault she thought girls were more attractive than boys she just always thought they were. She was one-day sitting at the bar by herself since half of the guild had gone on missions to collect money for the Christmas party that was coming up. Most of the time Fairy Tail wouldn't go out through the holidays on missions, but the party was an exception. Anyway Lisanna thinking it was better to just sit back and think on how she could change her sexual orientation for her siblings' happiness, quickly threw away that thought when the guild door open. Lisanna eyes almost popped out her head when she saw the most beautiful girl walk inside.

Lisanna knew she was a guild member from the pink stamp on her hand, but never saw her at the party. When the girl started walking to the bar she turned her head slightly towards Lisanna way catching a glimpse of the white hair mage. Giving a smile to match her almost heart shape face, the girl started walking her direction, seeing her approach Lisanna took in all of the girl appearance from her beautiful golden hair, to the brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate. The way her body was curved in every place, making any man drop to their knees and worship her, the enormous breasts held tightly together in a tight white vest with blue stripes and short blue mini skirt that showed off her long slender tone tan legs that led all the way to her round bubble butt you could see a little.

Lisanna wouldn't believe it if she could, but she totally thought her nose might be bleeding just from looking at the goddess walking right towards her. Soon as the girl had made it to the table the animal soul mage was sitting at, Lisanna peeking a little at the girl legs could see she was sporting a lacy pink thong that made Lisanna face turn red really quick. The girl sitting down extend her hand to Lisanna to greet her in a friendly matter.

"Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet you." The angel said.

Lisanna was so shocked to be sitting in front of the goddess, she had almost forgot that girl just had introduced herself, and she didn't want to be rude, so she quickly grabs her hand shaking it to reply back to her.

"Nice to meet you Lucy. My name is Lisanna Strauss." Lisanna had replied not wanting to look weird or anything.

"It nice to finally meet you, Mirajane has told me a lot about you."

"Oh really, I not surprise. I didn't actually see you when they partied last week." Lisanna ask, remembering the blonde being there when they returned from Edolas but not when Fairy Tail had celebrated her return.

"Oh I'm sorry, I actually came down with a cold since it was raining, and I didn't want to spread it around the guild." Lucy replied smiling at the girl.

Just from seeing her smile, Lisanna felt her heart thumping really fast in her chest, which made her actually happy to see that she might have actually fallin in love with Lucy, and she had just met her. After a while of getting to know Lucy, Lisanna waved to the departing girl from her seat and just thought of how happy she could feel if Lucy was her girlfriend, but shaking her head to the thought just made her look crazy.

"What are you thinking Lisanna, you don't even know if she likes girls or not." Lisanna mumbled to herself.

Leaving the guild later on that day Lisanna still couldn't get the thought of the blonde goddess out of her head, knowing now she was one hundred percent lesbian just from seeing Lucy didn't help the matter of actually falling in love with the girl. Lisanna walking without even looking forward on which way she was going bump into something that made her almost pass out. Grabbing on to something squishy, Lisanna hears a faint moan from what she can suspect is a person, and quickly detached herself from the person.

Looking straight in front of her Lisanna put on a stupid look when the person she has ran into is actually Lucy, making the white hair girl blush a dark red when she realizes what she accidently ran into. Lucy looking back at Lisanna with a shade of pink tinting her face.

"Ah! Lucy I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking straight I didn't mean to…"

"It ok Lisanna, it was an accident." Lucy says cutting Lisanna off

Lisanna still noticing Lucy face having a tint of pink on her cheeks, starts thinking why Lucy hasn't walk off or anything and that she seems a little shy when she was fine in guild hours ago.

"Hey Lucy you ok?" Lisanna ask looking more curious at the blonde.

"Ah what! Yeah I'm fine." Lucy replied with her pink turning a dark red.

Lisanna hoping and praying that the pink now red blush is a sign, but wanting to make sure and not be too fast forward, she asks Lucy if she wants to hangout.

"Hey Lucy, are you doing anything tonight?" Lisanna praying in her mind that Lucy was not.

"Um...not really. I didn't have anything plan." Lucy replies.

"Oh then do you want to go dancing there this new club that just open up. The only problem is, that it is a lesbian club." Lisanna knew about the club, but didn't want to insinuate herself as being a lesbian to the blonde giving the wrong vibe but just wanting to go clubbing.

"Oh wow! I never thought Magnolia had one of those kind of clubs, but if it new and exciting, then there shouldn't be a problem with going."

"Great I guess I'll come by your apartment to pick you up ok?"

"Yep, here my number see you then."

Once departing for a second time, when she couldn't see and view the blonde anymore, the white hair mage jump like a child getting candy. Lisanna raced home as fast as she could, and looked for any slutty outfit she had to go clubbing with. Finding something sexy was easy for her since that all the clothes she loved to wear from sexy to slutty just to feel prideful about herself. Finding her favorite club outfit, which was a sexy off the shoulder solid color zipper long selves dress. The animal soul mage slips it on and took a look in the mirror, before going to the bathroom and doing her make up.

Once she was finish she texted Lucy for her address so she could find it, getting a text back from the blonde, Lisanna left her house, and headed straight towards Lucy apartment. Once she had arrived Lisanna knocked on the door, hearing noises from behind the door, she was a little nervous when she heard the door unlocking, just standing there Lisanna had saw that Lucy was now standing in front of her with a sexy red chic plunging neck long sleeve high furcal dress that hung to her curves tightly. The dress is the depicting of sexiness with the view of her long slender tone legs showing, the neckline so short you can see the humongous breast poking skin out on both sides with some view of her stomach showing as well. Lucy hair was wavy with a cute bang, she was also wearing a sexy red wine lipstick, and black seven inch heels with some spikes on the back on them.

Lisanna felt a lump in her throat, she thought she was about to fall just from seeing how good looking Lucy looked right now in front of her, the dress was so short you can see Lucy thighs and hips with a visible view of her black lacey G-string. Lisanna seeing the sexy underwear knew now she was about to fall out until the pretty blonde spoke.

"Hey Lisanna you're here." Lucy says feeling her cheeks turning pink again from seeing Lisanna.

"Hey Lucy you look great, you ready to go?" Lisanna replies noticing the pink tint again on the girl cheeks, bringing a smile to the girl lips.

"Yeah sure let go."

"Ok"

Around 9 that evening the girls had arrived at the club, seeing that the line was long, didn't thinking they were going to get in until Lisanna pull some strings with the bouncer and was able to get them in with ease. Once inside both girls hit the bar, ready to party like no other.

"Hello ladies what can I get you?" The bar maid asked them.

"Two Martinis' please." Lisanna replied.

Looking around Lisanna actually felt at ease, seeing so many attractive women inside dancing and flirting with each other. Turning her head to the side she could see Lucy staring as well, her face turning red from something. Looking in the direction of the blonde, Lisanna instantly turned red from seeing two beautiful women in the corner kissing like their lives depended on it. Lisanna turning back to Lucy seeing the girl face turn from pink to red again, thought that maybe Lucy was actually different just like her, but still wanted to confirm it.

"Hey Lucy you wanna dance?" Lisanna said.

"Um…sure Lisanna." Lucy replied.

Lisanna grabbing Lucy hand pulled her towards the dance floor. Letting go of her hand, Lisanna turned around to face the blonde, giving her a cocky smirk causing the blonde to become flustered again. Lisanna started moving her hips to the beat of the song, Lucy not wanting to look weird started moving her hips as well. Both girls feeling the rhythm take them, couldn't stop the feeling that was boiling in both of them.

"This is my favorite song." Lisanna yelled a little at Lucy since the music was loud.

"Yeah mine to." Lucy replied also very loudly.

The upbeat song making the women club bust into different dance moves, didn't see it coming when the DJ switch to a sensual slow jam, making couples dance very close together feeling the body heat of their lovers. Lucy and Lisanna a little caught off guard, didn't know what to do. Lisanna looking at Lucy with the blonde vice versa didn't know what to do. Lisanna not wanting to make Lucy uncomfortable was about to suggest that they leave until the blonde spoke up.

"Let dance Lisanna." Lucy said sternly too the animal soul mage with her cheek turning pink again.

"Um…ok." Lisanna replied a little confuse that the blonde was so straight forward with the awkwardness that was about to happen.

Lucy even though considered it didn't know what to do exactly, seeing her confuse face Lisanna came up behind Lucy grabbing a hold on the blondes' curvy hips, shocking Lucy a little and pressed her front part onto the blonde back. Lucy feeling Lisanna chest pressed to her back, could feel herself turning red without even having to stand in front of mirror. Lisanna feeling Lucy tenseness started swaying her hips with slow song, trying to unwind Lucy body.

Lucy still feeling nervous try to do her best and started swaying her body along with Lisanna, both in tune with the music, Lisanna could feel Lucy body calming down and becoming one with the music. Lisanna seeing her and Lucy in the bar mirror could see that Lucy had her eyes close feeling the music, Lisanna seeing this as a take it or leave it chance, moved her hands slowly around Lucy waist feeling on her stomach. Lucy so focus in the music moans to the feeling of Lisanna hands rubbing on her stomach.

" _Shit! She just moaned from me touching her stomach, and it was a sexy moan at that. Maybe if I touch her more I might get more of that sexy sound."_ Lisanna thought.

Starting to get really focus into the song, Lisanna started rubbing her front all on Lucy back, hearing the blonde moan again, and feeling her push her round butt back onto Lisanna. Lisanna herself releasing a moan, now was fully determine to make Lucy moan more in the dance. Looking around to see mostly all the lesbians are engaging in a very raunchy dance that makes it look like sex on the floor, deftly gave the animal soul mage the right opportunity to tease the celestial maiden.

Still grinding close on each other, Lisanna takes both her hand and start sliding them all the way up from Lucy stomach to the underside of her breasts. Feeling Lucy arch her back, Lisanna took the chance and cup Lucy huge breasts, earning a real sexy moan from the blonde pink lips. Lucy feeling turned on bends down with Lisanna still cupping her breasts, and starts grinding her round ass hard onto the white hair girl womanhood, were Lisanna could feel she was getting turn on to.

"Shit Lucy~ Ah~ you're really getting into the music." Lisanna moaning a little replied to the blonde.

Lucy not saying anything lean back to arch her back again feeling the sensual song take over her body, like it had a mind of its' own. Lisanna wanting more sounds from Lucy took her hands from under Lucy chests and fully groped the blondes' breasts. Kneading her hands on the celestial mage breasts Lucy moans closing her eyes and arching so far back that Lisanna leans up and starts sucking on Lucy neck. Lucy moaning turning Lisanna on forces, the Strauss sibling to take Lucy hand and lead her into a dark room in the back of the club were no one would bother them.

Once inside the room, Lisanna pushed Lucy onto a desk with her back touching the table, Lisanna seeing lust in both her and Lucy eyes, climbs on top of the desk, hovering over the blonde and proceeds to kiss her not even asking for permission. Not realizing what's going on, the celestial mage so caught up in lust forces herself into the kiss, while feeling a hand rub up and down her thigh. Pulling back from the kiss Lisanna lick a trail with her tongue on Lucy neck all the way to her ear, nibbling on the shell earning a whimper from the Heartfilia girl.

"Lucy your so beautiful I want you now." Lisanna whispers in the girl ear.

Lucy not replying anything moans when she feels Lisanna hands groping and kneading her left boob, while she sucks on the blonde pulse point. Lucy feeling the throbbing between her thighs wraps her legs around Lisanna waist grinding herself on the animal soul mage. Lisanna groaning to the feeling of Lucy leans back up to kiss Lucy pushing her tongue inside the girl mouth to taste her sweetness.

"Mm~ Lucy you taste so good."

"Ah~ Li-Lisanna!"

Feeling her lust spike to its' highest, Lisanna pulls back from the kiss and starts pulling Lucy dress down, attacking her chest groping the girls' mounds leaning in to inhale her scent which smelled of honey and vanilla the perfect combination for this goddess. Lisanna mind being clouded with nothing but pure desire, engulfed Lucy right breast into her mouth, making the girl under her squirm and moan to the white hair girl action. Swirling, licking, sucking, and nipping were all the noises that could be heard from the action Lisanna was doing to Lucy mound. Taking her right hand, the Strauss sibling started massaging Lucy left mound wanting to give it the same attention as it sibling, wanting to hear Lucy beautiful voice.

"Ah~ Lisanna more~ Ngh~ give me more." Lucy pleaded with her soft voice.

"Lucy your so sexy, this body was made for me to touch and pleasure it." Lisanna responded vigorously kissing the blonde lips again.

Lucy never thinking about the whole situation couldn't deny her wants, she couldn't deny this connection she was feeling with Lisanna and ran her hands through the girl hair, tilting her head to deepen the passionate kiss they were sharing. Lisanna feeling Lucy returning her feelings through the kiss, unattached her lips from Lucy seeing how the girl face was flustered and eyes half-lidded looking so beautiful from the take-over sister view.

"Lisanna I can't wait anymore."

Lisanna loving the way her name was coming out of Lucy mouth, just made her want to devour the beautiful girl. Lisanna climb off the desk to turn Lucy around so half of her lower part was hanging off the edge of the desk. Lisanna making the blonde bend her knees gave the white hair girl a view of Lucy lacy black G-string that had a wet spot in the middle. Her eyes darkening even more, the younger sibling leaned down sticking her noise to the moist spot earned a gasp from the blonde lips. Lisanna repeating the action again, kept rubbing her noise around the area feeling more wetness spread over the lacy panties.

"Your so wet Lucy, I can't believe I did this to you." Lisanna said.

Lisanna feeling her stomach churning from the heat inside her, leans down again and gives a long wet lick to the blonde panties making Lucy moan to the erotic feeling. Lisanna loving the moans and taste repeats her actions again this time more vigorously. Lucy feeling the wet appendage rub up and down her panties pleads with Strauss sibling to stop her tease.

"Li-Lisanna~ Ah~ Stop teasing, do me now." Lucy pleads looking down with utter lust consuming her face.

Lisanna seeing Lucy expression, pulls Lucy panties down and goes back to tasting her meal, finally tasting the sweetness Lucy has and loving how it feels on her tongue. Lucy thrashing her head back and forth reaches down and pull the girl closer to her snatch, grinding her hips with the movement of Lisanna tongue.

"Ah~ Fuck!" Lucy spat.

Lisanna surprise by the sweet blonde vulgar language, spreads her folds and begins swirling her tongue around the celestial maiden clit. Up, down, left, right all sides Lisanna tongue was moving on Lucy clit making the blonde grind more into and curse more crude words.

"Lucy saying such nasty words just from my actions. I never knew you had this side to you." Lisanna teased.

"Lisanna that feels…so good." Lucy panting from the sexy feeling.

Lisanna tired of licking, starts sucking on the pink nub, while sliding two fingers inside the blonde girl hole fingering her like her life depended on it. Lucy feeling the intense feeling from what Lisanna was doing to her could feel her walls contracting tightly, hanging her tongue out like a dog in heat from loving the white hair girl actions.

Lisanna retracting from sucking, bends down on her knees to see Lucy hole contracting around her fingers so nicely. Wanting to bring Lucy to her release, Lisanna pushes her fingers in farther curving them in a come-here motion and using her thumb to rub her clit forcefully. Lucy feeling her stomach ready to pop starts moving her hips faster to the great fingering she's receiving.

"Lisanna…I'm gonna…"

"Cum for me Lucy, let me see your lewd face."

With the words that were just spoken, Lucy screams her orgasms feeling her insides explode like a dam that just burst. Lisanna seeing Lucy scream her orgasm and seeing her squirt onto her hand, felt pride especially when she removed her fingers and placed her mouth over the girl hole wanting to taste all her juices. Lapping up every last drop of Lucy cum, Lisanna purred to herself for the tasty meal she was given, leaning up to see Lucy lewd face with her tongue hanging out her mouth with lust still filling her eyes.

"Thanks for the meal Lucy, you taste so sweet." Lisanna seductively spoke leaning in to give a raw kiss to Lucy letting her taste herself on Lisanna tongue and lips.

Once finish with the kiss, Lisanna stands up and discards herself of her clothes and climbs back onto the table, not before turning Lucy around so she was lying horizontal with both her head and feet touching each end of the desk. Lisanna climbing on top of the desk and hovering over the blonde again, went down and proceeded to kiss her again with both of them hugging each other tightly with their breasts touching one another's.

"Lisanna I never felt this way before, what are you doing to me?" Lucy looked at the girl with a confuse look.

"I don't know; I just feel so connect with you Lucy." Lisanna replied.

Still looking deep into each other eyes, Lisanna gives Lucy another chaste kiss before continuing with their activity.

"Let do it together this time Lucy." Lisanna said.

"How?" Lucy replied seeing she never been with a woman before.

"Don't worry I'll show you."

Lisanna still hovering over Lucy twisted her body so that both women womanhood's were facing her each other faces. Lucy being under Lisanna and Lisanna over Lucy couldn't see the others face, but could hear the soft breathing that they were giving. Lisanna wanting to come with Lucy started it off with pulling the blonde legs apart grabbing on to both, and going to down to taste Lucy cunt again.

Lucy moaning to the actions, doesn't take long to understand what Lisanna is initiating and locks her arms around Lisanna legs and leans up to taste the animal soul maiden cunt as well. Both women moaning to the action, swirl their tongues around each other's clits to pleasure both their hunger for one another. Lisanna being the dominate one plunged her tongue inside the celestial mage hole to see with her eyes the blonde toes curling from the pleasure that she is receiving.

"Ah~ so good." Lucy moans feeling the wet tongue sliding all around her insides making her toes curling and eyes roll in the back of her head.

Not wanting to be outdone, Lucy does the same thing and pushes her tongue inside Lisanna, receiving a moan from the animal soul mage and seeing her toes curl as well.

"Lucy~ Oh~ keep going that feels…so good." Lisanna moans in returned to the blonde giving her special treatment.

Lisanna feeling she needs to push the limit, removes her tongue and forces three fingers this time inside Lucy, getting the blonde to moan louder, while the white hair mage rubs Lucy clit with her thumb. Lucy feeling her stomach clench tight, does the same and pushes two inside Lisanna and sucks on the smaller girl clit vigorously.

"Ah~ Lucy don't stop, please don't stop."

"Lisanna you taste good."

Both girls feeling their stomach tightening on them, knowing their release was damn near, started fingering each other super-fast wanting their release to be pure blissful for one another.

"Lisanna~ Ah~ I gonna come…"

"Me too…"

With one last plunge both mages scream their intense orgasms from one another, squirting on each other face. Lisanna seeing Lucy orgasm come out again, leans down a drinks up all of the blonde nectar, Lucy feeling Lisanna do that surprised the smaller girl, by tasting her release as well. Lucy actually enjoying the taste laps and sucks any last remaining juice the white hair girl offers, the same with Lisanna as well.

Once both girls calm down from their high, Lisanna turns around and fall flat on Lucy body, hugging the girl close with her face pressed into her chest. Feeling her heartbeat, Lisanna smiles to herself feeling herself having a close bond with Lucy from what they did. Lucy still taking in all that happen slightly stirs, making Lisanna lean up to see the blonde face for a minute.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Lisanna ask the girl.

Lucy leaning up herself, looks at Lisanna slightly blushing a little before hanging her head down low with her hair covering her eyes.

"Lisanna what did we just do?" Lucy said in a soft tone.

"We made love Lucy that what we did." Lisanna replied smiling at the girl, but noticed Lucy didn't return her smile at all.

"I can't believe I did that with a woman. I can't believe I did this with you of all people." Lucy spoke back.

"Wait what are you talking about Lucy, I though you felt the same way as I…"

"NO I NEVER FELT LIKE THAT. I'M STRAIGHT NOT GAY LIKE YOU." Lucy yelled cutting Lisanna off.

Lisanna taking back by Lucy outburst could feel her heart sinking into her chest, how could she enjoy having sex with her, and then yelled that it was a complete mistake like it should have never happen. Lisanna staring into Lucy eyes to see tears forming, jump off the desk to stand her ground against the naïve blonde.

"What the hell Lucy don't deny you felt a connection between us." Lisanna yelled back.

"I don't know what sick fantasy your living, but I don't feel no connection for a sick freak like you." Lucy spat back taking Lisanna by surprise.

"Lucy you know you feel it; I know you do."

"I DON'T! I need to go."

Without getting another chance to speak, Lisanna was frozen seeing the blonde grab her clothes and high tailing it out of the room, leaving a sadden Lisanna standing staring at the open door leading back to the hallway. Balling her fists together, the animal soul punch the desk with tears falling from her face.

" _She's lying I saw the look in her eyes, I know she felt the bond. I know she did; why does she deny it. Why does she deny me?"_ Lisanna speaking her mind.

The girl repeatedly kept punching the desk until her knuckle were red with some blood oozing out. Sliding down to floor, Lisanna pulled her knees to her chest with tears hitting the floor.

"I know you felt it Lucy, I know you did. I won't give up until you realize that you and me have an unbroken bond that no one will ever understand."

Lisanna putting her clothes back on, walked home that night thinking how she would get Lucy to understand their bond they created together was not inevitable, but fate destine to make them both happy.


End file.
